Demoness of Fairy Tail(Moonlight Demon)
by SolaraArcana
Summary: After Natsu, Happy and Lucy were returning home from a failed mission at Everlue's mansion they decided to camp out near the forest, only to hear a cry for help. With a language barrier that Natsu can only understand and another demon, what lies in store for the pink-haired wizard? Will he teach the girl magic, and can he protect her from the dangers of her past?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist. Both belong to their respective owners. This story and any OC is based on my crazy imagination. This is true for this and all future chapters, that way I don't have to repeat this blurp.

"Natsu! If you had destroyed the book when you first put your grubby hands on it, we wouldn't have been in this mess!"

Rampaging around was a busty blond female with a heart-tipped whip hanging on one side of her waist and a set of magical silver and golden keys on the other. She was also wearing a white outfit of a tight-fitting tank top with blue lining around the edges and a zipper in the front which was trying really hard to keep her size F bust in the shirt, along with a really short blue skirt tightly hugging her waist. It had irked her that the mission was a total bust and now that they couldn't receive the money they had to walk home, a long way home at that.

"What!?" Yelled the teen identified as Natsu, who looked like he was wearing the same Agraba style outfit from Aladdin(RIP Robin Williams) with a black vest that is lined with white and white knee-length baggy pants and of course black sandals. He was looking like a Yankee in that area of style except for his scarf, which was entirely out of place, in my opinion.

(Don't you dare make fun of my scarf!) Natsu looks at me with a tick mark.)

I am not making fun of the scarf you dolt! I am merely stating that wearing a scarf in the Summertime and in summer-like outfits is an awful style!

(What's wrong with my outfit? It looks like nothing compared to your clothes!)

I aim for comfort, but it is surprising that a guy like you is worried about style.

(What is that supposed to mean!?)

I'll keep my thoughts to myself for now.

(Tch)

Anyways, back to the story. Natsu's scarf was white and patterned like dragon-scales, a special gift that was given to him from his father. Still grumbling about the conversation with the writer, he decided to let it go for now and turned around to face the insinuating blonde, head-butting her for the insult. "I was planning to burn that book at that moment, but then YOU butted in grabbing the book and said, 'Let me read it first'! If its anyone to blame, Lucy, it's you!"

Lucy pushed her head forward, refusing to back down. "But you denied their money!"

Natsu returns the pressure. "We failed the mission, and we did not want to ruin Fairy Tail that way! Besides, you were able to kick that squealers ass, right?"

At that moment, the female relinquished her pressure and stood up with a huff, causing Natsu to lose his balance, arms flapping in the air trying to bring his position upright. He failed miserably though if the loud thud and a groan from the ground had anything else to say in the matter.

"That definitely wasn't enough! I mean c' mon a beautiful girl like ME with a striking figure and he calls me 'ugly'? He definitely doesn't know ANYTHING about sexual appeal! Comparing me to his so-called beautiful maids is a direct insult to true beauties everywhere!" She held a tight fist up and ground her teeth in frustration. "I wish I could have done more than just give him a haircut. I still think that I should have saturated his toothbrush with toilet water or cover his underwear full of pepper spray! He'll definitely feel the burn after that!"

"Lucy, that sounds like a lot of fun. Can I add something else to the list?"

Lucy turned and looked at a blue feline flying in mid-air curiously. "Oh yeah, what else do you have in mind Happy?"

"I would have added a flying fish to their laundry, they smell horrible, and the scent would last for weeks."

Lucy thought about what the feline had said and giggled evilly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. That is really petty, and that also sounds perfect. Oh, if only I had that fish at that time, it would have been worse than the sewer we were in!

"Are you kidding?" Muffled the pink-haired boy who was still on the ground. Spitting up some dirt, he continued. "I would set his ass on fire! But I already did that with the Wolf Pups." He then got up and dusted himself off. "C' mon guys, we got some ways to go before nightfall."

"Aye!" The blue Tomcat said and flew ahead. Lucy was still grumbling to herself about getting more revenge when she realized they were almost outside of view, causing her to sweatdrop and run at them at top speed.

"W-Wait! Wait for meeeee~!"

(Two Hours Later)

"Natsu, how long will it take us to Fairy Tail?" Lucy said tiredly, dragging her feet and her body hunched over, which makes you wonder how her body does not topple from her bust.

"It will take two days to get back home on foot. We have a forest and a swamp to pass through." Replied Natsu. Happy, who was on top of the boy's head, added his two cents. "Lucy if you lost more weight it would be easier to walk, you are just too heavy."

"I'm not that heavy!" Lucy yelled, teeth sharpened and angry eyed while chasing the cat, which conveniently started flying before the blond was able to reach him with her mysteriously clawed hand. "Get back here!"

"Sorry, Lucy, but you are just too slow to catch me! All because of the two boulders on your chest!" Happy laughed loudly, flying around in circles around the area, oblivious (or acting oblivious) to the stab he has caused the Celestial Wizard, with two stakes piercing each boob with the word boulders. The next thing everyone knew there was a scream and even Natsu thought she had breathed fire from palpable rage.

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC FELINE!" The female teen who felt the blow to her feminine pride went full 'Demon Mode.' While during her rampage trying to get the Tomcat, happened to find a really good-sized jagged rock and aimed true at the blue feline, causing Happy to go owl-eyed and yelp at the size of the stone. Happy, though still in shock from the hit, was able to regain his flight seconds before he hit the ground holding his head, which now sported a nice red bump.

"Waaaah, Natsu! Lucy is mean to me!"

"C' mon Lucy, you know he was playing." The pinkette told Lucy, who glared at him now as a potential target, and that made him shiver and back away a little.

"What do you mean playing?" The Celestial Wizard growled. "You would be angry too if he insulted you like that!"

"Yeah but he's my buddy, so we jab each other all the time," Natsu replied with a shrug.

Lucy deadpanned. "Yet you and Gray jab at each other and you fight."

"That's because it gets on his nerves and I like his reaction when I piss him off," Natsu said while continuing to walk along the path.

"It makes me wonder if you two have a thing for each other…" Lucy mumbled, giving a coy look to the Dragon Slayer, and apparently, it was loud enough for Natsu to hear. Tripping over his feet at the edge of a cliff with a startled yelp while Lucy and Happy were looking down the same cliff he's currently falling on, flinching every time he hits the edge with an 'oof' and an 'ugh', eventually watching him land hard scorpion style, earning him a perfect score of 10 in the pain factor.

"That's gotta hurt," Lucy said with a surprised look, not thinking that her jab would have caused that much of an effect, not to mention to be heard. (She totally forgot about the sensitive hearing a Dragon Slayer has.)

"Aye." Happy was on the ground this time looking over the cliff, slightly put off that Lucy was able to give a better jab reaction instead of him. I need to up my troll game.

A few seconds later a pillar of red and yellow flames them shot up like an eruption from a highly active volcano, giving off intense heat and pressure waves blowing Lucy's skirt up showing her undies (are those heart-shaped lingerie?). Then there was a scream, and while the Celestial Wizard and Happy looked up, they saw Natsu shooting the flames from his feet, cut them off and landed sumo-style in front of the female. He looked…how can I describe it…disturbed and freaked out?

"With that poor excuse of an icicle? Hell No!" Yelled the Flame Mage, not realizing what he said set him up for something else.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Soooo…you're saying you are gay, but not with Gray?"

Natsu's was making noises while his eyebrows were twitching wildly. He didn't know what to say and decided not to(surprisingly) because he was afraid of what will happen the next time he opens his mouth.

(One Hour Before Sunset)

"Alright, guys let's build a campfire. It's getting late." Natsu said while his hand was holding a flame as the sun had finally set, with the pinkish-orange sky gave way to purple, blue, and black.

"Aye, I will get the fish!" Said Happy, flying out towards the nearest creek.

"And I'll get the firewood," Lucy spoke next and started walking around the area looking for burnable sticks.

Natsu meanwhile was looking for an excellent place to set the camp, and when he did, he punched the ground hard enough to form a minor crater for the fire pit. Once he was satisfied with the location, he then looked for sturdy thick fallen tree trunks and placed them around the hole so they can sit and eat comfortably.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy walked up to the newly built campsite with the twigs looking at her partner curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Back at the mansion, the Melons …how did you know that they did not live there?"

"Huh? Oh, that was easy." Natsu replied winking and thumbing at his nose. "They smelled more earthen while the entire house smelled like polish."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Eh?"

"They smelled more like farmers than rich people," Natsu said laughing.

The female went owl-eyed at the information, with a few strands of hair going out of place. So, Natsu knew that even if they had completed the mission, they wouldn't have been able to get the money, it wouldn't feel right.

"Natsu, I got some Sockeye!"

"That's great, little buddy!" Natsu replied, using his secret technique to de-scale the fish with his superheated hand, and then skewered the three with sticks mouth first. And once they were prepared, he lit the campfire the usual way. "Karyuu no kusuburu hi!" He breathed a light flame and ignited the sticks (In this world the usual way for mages is the magic way) and placed the three salmon against the fire to start cooking.

"That reminds me…" Natsu said suddenly, causing the blond to tilt her head curiously. "Why were you so hell-bent on reading that book anyway? Other than the book having secrets?"

That was when Lucy went starry-eyed and squealed. "That is because the author was an inspiration to readers! Not only did he bring our imagination to life with his colorful words, but it also brought inspiration to me to become the next author."

Just then Natsu gave a sly smile with his eyes half-closed in possible payback. "I see what's going on." He said lowly and smoothly, giving Lucy and Happy their fully cooked fish.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy questioned, blowing on it and lightly taking a bite. What Natsu said next made her turn a shade of strawberry.

"Those papers that were on your desk?" Natsu said, pausing to take a bite of his own and enjoying the flustered look at his friends face. "The one you prevented me from reading by kicking me in the face?"

"Y-yeah?" She said slowly, remembering that she did just that and when the blond realized that she was in a towel when kicking Natsu, she started to go another shade darker.

Natsu then smiled wickedly. "You're writing a novel, aren't ya?"

Lucy put her hand on her steaming face, which now looked so red that she looked like a tomato. "P-please don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

That was when she covered her face with both of her hands and shook her head violently. "I am still new at writing, and the thought of anyone reading my stories just embarrasses me so much that I could die!"

Natsu sweatdropped at her reaction and promised not to tell anyone. However, if you had the ability to see the Chibi Self of a person, you would see Natsu's Chibi grinning and cackling evilly, saying that revenge would be sweet.

During that time, the sun has finally set, and the trio was finishing up their meals and getting ready to hit the hay. However, they won't be going to be sleeping at all.

The moment the Natsu put his head down on his sleeping bag, he jolted upright, causing the other two members of the team to stop in the middle of their bed making. They noticed that his eyes were wide and shaking as he sensed something familiar, yet it was completely different. After a while, Lucy decided to get his attention. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

Natsu started from his zoning and turned to Lucy with a light sweat on his cheek. "I-I don't know, I sense something coming yet I can't pinpoint where." Natsu looked down in thought. Why does it feel so familiar, and why does it feel sad?

"Ayudame..."

What was that? Natsu, all of a sudden, went quiet at the voice he just heard, and what came with it an aura shot down from the sky and hit deep within the nearby forest, causing a shockwave forcing the trio down into the ground with Happy being hugged tightly within the blonds bosom and Natsu pinning her to the ground. Once the blast was over, and the debris was dissipating, they chanced a look, and they saw a crater where the light had made contact.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" They all screamed, owl-eyed, and covered in splinters.

What the hell? Who is calling me? That impact is giving off magic, and it has a weird scent, and it came so suddenly. Natsu then got up and turned to Happy and Lucy. "Happy, Lucy, do you hear that?"

Happy and Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused look. "You mean that explosion?" Lucy asked incredulously. "Of course we heard it!"

"I mean that voice before the explosion."

This time both happy and Lucy looked at each other with a bemused look. "No, I did not hear any voice," Lucy responded.

"Aye, I didn't hear anything either."

"What," the pink-haired Mage said in surprise, "are you sure?"

Both of them nodded in unison.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, about to say something but he heard the cry again, and it sounded a little weaker. "I'm going to check it out, you guys stay here then, I'll be back."

"Wait, you don't want us to go with you?" The Celestial Mage asked, picking herself up from the ground and dusting off the debris.

"Are you sure, Natsu?" Asked Happy.

"Yeah, I hear somebody calling, and the magic surrounding it smells unstable. I want you guys to stay here." He said again.

"Aye, be careful Natsu..." Happy replied cautiously.

As Natsu walked into the forest, Lucy asked the blue Tomcat with a questioning look, "Happy, what did you mean 'be careful?' Aren't you gonna follow him as usual?"

Happy was staring into the leftover fire when he slowly responded, "No, and it's because Natsu seems on edge. I don't know what he sensed. Hearing somebody cry for help and saying the magic in the air is unstable, I wonder what it could be?"

The response made Lucy shudder, and the way Happy mentioned that Natsu was worried scared her, as the Flame Mage is so carefree. Lucy was also confused because not only did she not sense the magic, but the Tomcat didn't it either. "Do you think we should follow him?" The blond said in concern.

Happy shook his head, "Natsu told us to stay here. His senses are as strong as a dragon, and he said that the magic is giving off an unstable vibe, might be something unpredictable and might harm us."

"Then why is Natsu following it!?" shouted Lucy, few pieces of hair poking out at odd angles. "He could seriously get hurt!"

This made Happy ponder, "I don't know, but I think it's because only he can sense it and we can't. In that case, he does not want to worry about us as well if things go bad."

Lucy looked at the cat questioningly then nodded but looked back at the forest. I hope Natsu will be alright…

(Inside the East Forest…)

Natsu was sniffing the air in every direction; the magic aura was so distorted that he was having a hard time deciphering it, even with a dragon's nose. 'Who is this person, and why is it afraid?' He then sniffed to the right of him and gained a confirming expression. 'The scent is stronger there, but it's still some ways away.'

Little did the Dragon Slayer know he was being followed. From the ground several feet away, a head popped out showing a kid with dark skin, lazy looking eyes and green hair pointing out on top of his head.

"Hmmm, looks like somebody can finally hear my sobrina. Let's hope the brat can pass the two trials you had set up hermano." After that, he popped a lollipop in his mouth got absorbed back into the earth.

(Deeper into the East Forest…)

A girl with silvery-purple hair was on the ground gasping breath due to the damage from previous injuries and from the impact by hitting the ground hard. When she opened her pale-blue eyes, she saw that she had landed in the middle of the forest. It was a mess, apparently due to her fear she inadvertently created a distortion in a half-mile radius by teleporting (with the help of a particular space-time demon). The clown of a demon sent her to another world where hopefully she will be free from her painful and torturous past.

Yes, this child was not from Earthland but from another world. She was from an awful place where they held people with unique abilities prisoner due to fear and jealousy. Beating, burning, slicing, biting, and even psychological torture was inflicted upon them. There were still child laws on the slaves, though, offering them protection to those who are under 18, stating that you cannot abuse them physically in any way. And those who break them will not only no longer have the right to own a slave but must pay a hefty fine.

The girl cringed in pain as she curled into a ball, and her eyes became cloudy and full of sadness. That did not stop my master, she thought. My master was manipulative, and he always gets his way.

She was about to relive that nightmare but got snapped back into reality when she heard something crack. She thought she also heard someone calling.

What's that? She thought. 'And why do I hear sniffing?' She was confused at the noise, but then her eyes widened. 'No, is he looking for me!? Did that monster follow me!?' The moon-haired girl started shaking in fear. Then she screamed something, and the surrounding area began to glow.

(At the same location)

"What the hell happened here?!" Natsu wondered aloud cat-eyed when he came into a clearing and saw a crater in the middle of it. He took a look at the surroundings and noticed the area looked demolished.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer stopped for a second and sniffed the air a couple more times. "This is where the scent is strongest."

"Helloooo? I anyone here?" He called out. As he got a few feet closer to the crater, he thought he heard somebody scream.

"Irse!"

'What was that?' "Whoah!" All of a sudden, he jumped back in shock when a magical barrier appeared out of nowhere surrounding the crater. It looked like a sphere with different colors of purple swirled thickly inside it. 'It's so thick, I can't see through it.' Natsu thought just before he noticed the magic circle on the barrier.

Inside a circle was a multi-pointed star surrounded by two wings, making look like it was about to take flight. The first ring surrounding the circle was a sizeable eight-pointed crystal moving counter-clockwise, and the next ring had runes going the other way around.

Natsu stared at it in confusion, 'Ok I have seen this spell before but from where? What branch of magic?' Stepping closer to the barrier he just remembered something else, 'Igneel, what was I supposed to do if I saw one of these?'

As he was about to touch the barrier, another magic circle appeared behind Natsu, putting him in a defensive position. This time the spellcasting circle was black with even more ancient writing around it with only one word he recognizes in the center: Hell. A summoning circle. Black flames started coming out of the casted spell followed a pair of grey-like horns curving downward like a ram. Then the rest of the body appeared. It looked like a large black dog with grey bone-like markings around his ribs and appendages. What stood out more is the skull-like mark in the middle of his collar and a long tail with the tip as an arrow. (If you already guessed, yes this is Houndoom). He stared at Natsu with crimson-red eyes, growling. When it roared, black and red flames started surrounding its body.

Natsu stared at the hellhound with shock and excitement. "Oh, WOW! A dog that can make flames! I wonder what it tastes like?" the sakura-haired boy exclaimed, causing the creature to sweat-drop. Even more so because the Mage was not fazed by his growl.

Regaining its composure the creature growled, "My name is Hellgar, I was called here to protect this child from those who wish to harm her. Since I was summoned, and I only see you, therefore, I must deem you as a threat!" Then the obsidian demon-dog roared, and more flames shot out of it.

"Harmed? Wait I came here because I heard somebody call for help. I am not going to hurt anybody!" Natsu was waving his hands comically, sweat-dripping at the same time. He then pointed towards the demon, "Waitaminnit, how do I know you are not the one hurting her?!"

At this, the black beast growled, "I was summoned by her! How dare you think that I would hurt such a child! Fuego Infernal!" It then shot a black flamethrower towards Natsu, causing the surrounding area to explore. The earth rumbled from the aftershock as the hellhounds jaw was steaming from the heat. Licking his maw, it was about to turn away when he heard the flames change and a sound like inhaling coming from the center of the conflagration. And what the obsidian demon saw made his eyes huge and jaw drop.

The flames were being pulled inward and all of a sudden Natsu came into view, apparently swallowing the flames. "Phua, that was quite a meal! Surprisingly hot too! Thanks!"

"H-how were you able to eat my hellfire!? Just by touching it would burn you to ashes!"

Natsu just laughed, "My magic allows me to eat fire and fight with fire. I am a Fire Dragon Slayer!" He then set himself ablaze and inhaling once more aimed towards the hellhound. "Karyuu no Houkou!" Flames then shot out of the dragon slayers mouth and hit the demon-dog, creating a much stronger blast than the hound. Laughing maniacally and about to say he won, Natsu also gained the same expression the hellhound had when the flames start disappearing.

"Wh-what? N-no way." The pink-haired dragon slayer whispered, being dumbfounded. Now his flames were being absorbed into the black hellhound's body, causing him to glow.

The creature smiled evilly, "Well, looks like we both are evenly matched with the flames. I would never have thought there would be someone who would be able to devour my flames." He then chuckled. "This is going to be fun. I have not had a challenge in quite some time!"

Then his body started to glow, his horns became more massive and pointed upwards, the skull on his throat became a spiky bone collar and the spines pointing forward. He also had three spine-like rings at the base of his tail. Now the hellhound gained more of a menacing presence and looked bulkier.

Natsu looked even more surprised about Hellgar's new transformation. "That. Is. So. Coooool! It's like my flames caused him to transform! Man, I wish I can do that!" The sakura-haired wizard frustratingly stated. Then he looked excited again. "Time to go all out then, huh?" He lit himself on fire.

This boy, he flips his emotions a little too quickly to my liking, the fire hound thought with a sweatdrop. But I like the challenge of unpredictable prey. "Before we continue, mind me telling your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail."

"Hmm, Dragneel, I have heard of that surname before, as well as Dragon Slayer, an ancient and lost art. But Fairy Tail is unknown to me. My name as I said earlier is Hellgar; one who guards the Hell's Gate with Cerberus and Bringer of Death." Hellgar proudly stated, holding his head high. Once the introduction was over, he then resumed battle position. "Now that we are well acquainted let us fight. If I win, you will leave my master in peace, and if you win, I will have no choice but to step aside, and you will face the barrier. Let me ask you this, how are we gonna fight knowing neither of our magic will work on each other." The Obsidian hellhound bared his fangs in a taunting manner.

The Dragon Slayer himself got into fighting position looking wilder than ever. "I agree with you on that Hellgar, looks like we will fight with our fists and fangs!"

The hellhound simply responded, "Agreed, but let's fight to our fullest!"

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!"

(Inside the dome)

The girl was still struggling to breathe, her demon bloodline was feebly working its magic. Wincing in pain while she was trying to shift up, slowly crawling towards a proper resting place nearby. Once the Tsukiko got to her destination, she turned and gently leaned on a protruding rock. At first, she hissed in pain with some of the bumps adding pressure to her wounds but eventually after the rocky acupressure from the stone ebbed some of the pain away, she decided to focus on the battle through the amethyst barrier, watching it with some amusement in these sky-blue girls' eyes. Even though she was still in pain, she could not help but watch in excitement, and thinking 'Hellgar, you are going all out, aren't you? You have finally found someone who is a challenge.' She thought. Though she does not know how this teen found him, she could not help but like him somehow. It is like his aura does nothing but bring happiness. Hopefully, the Mage will be able to pass the tests Mephisto set up.

"Well, my dear. Looks like you are enjoying this battle, aren't you?" A demon popped out of nowhere next to the girl from a cloud of pink smoke, causing her to jump and flinch. 'Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear.' She thought with a deadpan expression. He was sitting on a floating pink wing-chair, but that is not the crazy part. This clown of a demon is wearing a white suit and a white hat, adorned with a pink polka-dot scarf. He also had a pink umbrella spinning in one of his arms and sipping tea in his other hand. "What do you think about him? It seems like he was the first one who heard you when you crashed into this world."

You're the one who caused me to crash you sadistic so-called father!' She thought furiously with a tick mark on her forehead cat ears popping out of her head. Coughing a little to regain her composure, she smiled at the Demon of Time. "His heart seems to be in the right place, and apparently, he loves to fight." The lavender moon haired girl chuckled. "Though I am curious about how he can hear a demon like me. Maybe he has been affected by a temptaint? I don't see him having any signs of being a demon? What do you think about him, Papa?"

At this, Mephisto looked at the sakura-haired boy he was taking into consideration with lidded eyes and hummed, "It depends on how well he takes care of you and how you grow. And most importantly if he can help you heal from your past." He then looked at his daughter from the corner of his eye and saw her look down and tremble. Apparently, the girl is still traumatized, her eyes shaking and becoming foggy. Her father saw the pain and growled in his throat. He then continued. "It pains me to know that my own daughter had to go through that ordeal. If I had known that your mother was murdered and left you with that monster of a human, he got what he deserved though. I made sure of that." The space-time demon king said with a hint of disgust in his voice. She replied with a soft yeah. "I also want to protect you from your other uncles since they don't know you exist, except Tío Amaimon, and I also want you here in this world because since you have no demonic powers and your healing is dreadful. It is now just starting to heal you after being injured for more than an hour, if only just. Maybe it can be developed with the help of this boy. He has the charisma, though I do think he might be a little young I think he can teach you right."

At this, the girl chuckled again, still wincing from the pain. "W-Well he has to pass your tests first, Papa." She said in a teasing manner. They both continued to watch the fight. It was starting to get exciting. Just then another demon slowly came out of the ground behind the girl, startling her further and yelped.

"Amaimon, welcome to our little get-together. Wanna watch the fight too? Did you finish your previous job with the abomination?"

The earth demon quickly nodded his head. "Let's just say I went a little overboard on the seismic magnitude and now I'm just checking out to see if my sobrina is ok." He looked at the girl and frowned, he too was not pleased. "Hermano, why can't we just help her heal?"

The time demon smiled at his brother's apparent accidental destruction while shaking his head, voice now solemn and sad. "No, we cannot. I want her powers to develop as much as it can if she has them. And besides, the party is just getting started!" Yelled Mephisto joyously, arms spread wide. Now all three are watching the battle.

(Outside the Dome)

Natsu the flame mage and Hellgar the hellhound was standing off facing each other, thinking of new ways to win the battle since apparently fire will not work on either of them. The cherry-blossom Mage glared with his onyx colored eyes slightly shining, cracking his knuckles and chuckling to himself in excitement while the ebony hellhound glared back with his blood-red eyes, whipping his two-pronged tail vigorously and growling in a most intimidating manner. Both still waiting to make the first move.

"This fight will be interesting!" Hellgar said in excitement, lightly shifting to a much more limber stance.

"Sure is, I'm all fired up!" Natsu agreed. Also shifting into a much more battle-ready stance.

The two flame-wielders stood facing each other some more until they lightning crash in the distance, then the pink-haired Mage acted first.

Natsu roared running towards the blazing hellhound, raising his fist high, attempting to make a hit. But Hellgar simply dodged by using his speed and agility getting behind the Mage. Then, before the teen could react, head-butted him at the base of his spine, causing the pink-haired Mage to yelp sending him flying to a nearby rock, creating a small crater from the impact.

'Hmm, looks like speed will be a crucial factor.' Hellgar thought while the Dragon Slayer slowly got up from the impact. He was moaning from the brute shockwave.

"Shit, that hurt..." Natsu was standing unsteadily while he put his hand on his lower back. "Damn, Hellgar, that bonehead of yours pack quite a punch." He then started stretching out to disperse the pain.

The demon-dog chuckled, "That is the one insult I will greatly accept." He then lowered his head and charged at the Dragon Slayer, ramming headfirst to the gut. Baring his fangs in excitement thinking, he got a hit again but then looked in shock when he realized couldn't move. At the last second, the flame mage managed to grab hold of his horns! Now it was his turn, Natsu sent an upper-cut to the hellhound sending him flying then jumped right next to him and gave another blow in the middle of the spine, sending him to the ground causing a crater within the crater. Then the ebony hellhound jumped out of the hole, landed on his feet and lunged at the still airborne Mage and chomped on his forearm, causing him to scream. Natsu quickly regained his composure and bashed the hellhound on the head, causing him to grunt and let go. Still falling Hellgar grabbed the teen's leg with his two-pronged tail and slammed him on the ground before landing on him again, causing a double impact.

Then, the rain started falling to the ground.

(Meanwhile, outside the forest)

The Celestial Spirit Mage was pacing back and forth between the fire and the line of trees. She was starting to get worried, it has been over an hour since Natsu left to find whoever or whatever he heard. 'Where is that idiot!? Has he found it? Why hasn't he come back yet?'

Just then, the blue cat who was sitting next to the fire snickered, a paw covering his mouth. "Fufufu...Lucy, if you keep pacing like that, you going to walk into your hand-made grave."

"I don't need your smart-ass comments!" The busty blonde yelled. "And why aren't you worried about Natsu!?"

The Tomcat had his head down, ears pulled back. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I am worried too. It's just playing tricks makes me feel a little better." His tail was twitching, "But the way Natsu told us not to follow him, I felt like he meant it. We just have to believe he will return."

All of a sudden, they heard thunder and saw lightning in the distance. It was heading this way.

"We better find some shelter, Lucy." Happy suddenly said.

Lucy suddenly got more worried. "B-but Natsu..." It was starting to rain.

He will find us when he gets back." Then activating his aera magic, he grabbed Lucy with his tail and flew to a nearby cave.

Lucy, while being carried looked back to the forest where she saw more flames shooting out in another explosion.

Come back safe Natsu…

(Back into the forest)

The obsidian hound jumped back a few feet from the destruction. He knew the kid felt it, that is for sure but still held an amused expression when the flame Mage staggered trying to get up.

"That was a cheap shot," Natsu said while coughing up some spit, one arm holding his sides and the other bleeding where Hellgar bit him. His eyes were covered from the now wet pink hair, and it was even more obscured by the rain now that it was getting heavier.

The hellhound chuckled again. "You have to learn to be unpredictable, especially against an opponent who shares the same magical abilities. You have to be smart, cunning, and above else be several steps ahead of their movement!" With that Hellgar lunged again before the Mage could fully stand aiming another bite towards the throat, but Natsu, sensing the impending attack rolled out of the way just in time, splashing in the now muddy terrain. Then, as he grabbed onto the hellhound's tail, he noticed the obsidian dog's steps falter. With another yell, he threw the hound several feet into another boulder, but not before thinking about what just happened.

'W-what was that?' The pink-haired teen thought, then he realized something' Wait could it be-?'

Before he finished thinking, the obsidian hound dashed around him and wrapped his tail tightly around the teen's neck, causing him to go wide-eyed, grabbing the nimble appendage to try to get it off from around his trachea, or at least tried to. "If you are going to think while on your feet you got to think a lot faster than that, or at least still pay attention to your surroundings!" He yelled and did some kind of maneuver spinning around while Natsu still trying to pry the tail off, creating a momentum, flung him hard into the same boulder. Natsu hit it back first, causing him to cough in pain as the air from his lungs was forced out of him.

Hellgar was watching him with a sadistic look as the teen was on all fours, coughing and wheezing while his back and lungs were trying to recover from the impact spasms as well as an occasional gag or two.

'I don't know what to do right now...I want to win fair and square, but how am I able to do it when we are both evenly matched in flames! And he's no weakling.' Natsu then stopped and opened his eyes wide in an apparent revelation. 'Wait...weakling. When I grabbed his tail earlier it looked like it hurt. Could that have been his weakness?'

Natsu then looked back at the hound who looked like it was preparing another attack. Narrowing his eyes, the boy decided to take the initiative. 'Screw it. I will take the chance!' Natsu quickly looked around and saw a good sized tree log and threw it at Hellgar, who then smirked at not only at the brat inprovising, but the fact it was a wooden log.

"Nice, but do you really think that a measly toothpick can harm me?" Hellgar then bellowed black flame towards the tree, successfully turning it to cinders. "Now, what are you going to throw next." He said while waiting for the smoke to clear, but the next thing he knew was Natsu was not behind the haze.

"I am going to throw you." Said the boy with a manic expression, causing Hellgar to jolt in shock and before he was able to react, the Dragon Slayer grabbed his tail, pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the canine's body.

"Shit."

"Time for Natsu's signature move! Fire Dragon Suplex!" At this, he bent backward and with momentum slammed the hellhound deep into the slushy ground burying his head, horns and all. With a wide grin, the pink-haired teen said: "I win!"

The rain continued to pour, the storm now above them.

And I'll stop here, I was adding some changes and decided to combine the ten chapters into five. I hope you like this one. But please let me know. Should I keep the title Demoness of Fairy Tail or change it to Tsukiko of Souls. Until then. たのしんで

Dictionary

Karyuu no kusuburu hi: Fire Dragon Smoldering Fire

Ayudame: Help Me

Sobrina: Niece

Hermano: Brother

Irse: Go away

Fuego Infernal: Hellfire

Karyuu no Houkou: Fire Dragon Roar

Tsukiko: Moonchild


	2. Chapter 3

こんにちはBlue Exorcist and Fairy Tail I do not own. They belong to the creators. This story is based on my crazy imagination. This saying is active from here on.

 **GirlFish:** I am glad you like the story so far. As for Mephisto and Amaimon we will see ;)

After the defeat of the hellhound Hellgar, the three, Mephisto, Amaimon, and the girl was looking at the battle screen with wide eyes. Then the space demon king clapped his hands. "Splendid! I did not think he will find a demons weakness so soon. I quite enjoy this fellow!"

Amaimon agreed. "That it is but I am sad that it is over. I wanted some more fun."

"Yeah, he has an acute instinct factor." Then the girl started to cough violently, her healing suddenly stopped. Both the demons looked at her worriedly. "Ani, we need to hurry." Amaimon said, while rubbing the girls back, who was now gasping for air. Not only that he also gave her one of his lollipops which i personally don't think it was a good idea.

"I am aware of that, but he needs to pass Celestina's barrier. I will pay a visit now."

Mephisto said and went with a flamboyant poof of pink.

 _outside the barrier_

Lightning was more active now, showing the silhouette of Natsu, who was still jumping up and down from his victory when all of a sudden Hellgar the Hellhound disappeared with a pop, causing the teen to stop and look at the now empty hole with a confused look. "What the-AAAAAHHHH!" The pink haired teen jumped high into the air when another pop was heard litteraly right behind him, showing the Demon King of Time. "The hell's going on!? I mean c'mon, warn a guy next time!" He then went on a stomping rampage glaring at the newcomer.

Mephisto, however, bowed his head which was covered from the rain by the umbrella, then spoke up. "My dear apologies, but I _do_ like seeing peoples reactions. After all I am a demon." Mephisto then looked at Natsu with a quirky smile. "I am here to let you know about the second trial before being able to rescue the person who called for help."

"Huh?" Natsu said with a confused look, head tilting to the side. Then all of a sudden a light flickered in his head. "Ah! That's right, there was somebody asking for help,and that is why Hellgar fought me!" He then looked back at the purple barrier, he squinted his eyes when he noticed something off. The barrier looked lighter. Sniffing a few times he finally said, "the smell of the magic is not as strong as before." Then he turned to the demon newcomer, "What happened? What is this barrier?" _Not to mention it still looks familiar._

Mephisto then looked up in thought. "As to answer your first question I cannot answer fully, but I will say that the explosion here was caused by a successful attempt of an escape. As from who I will let the girl tell you when ready. As the second question you asked, this barrier..." He then jabbed at the amethyst dome. "Is known as Celestina's Barrier, a powerful defense created by the child's deceased mother. I hear that only a certain clan or magic can go through it if he has a pure heart. By the way, I saw your battle with Hellgar, you put up quite a show." Said the Demon King with quite an amused look on his face. " And that is right, I never got your name now did I?"

Natsu boasted again, jumping high into the storm ravaged air. "Hehee, yeah that fight with him was awesome! You saw my suplex right? I am so ama-AAAAAAGH!" A resounding boom was heard and the unfortunate fire mage was struck with a powerful jolt of electricity, while he was in the air. Charred black, wide eyed and still sizzling like a carne asada, he landed on the ground while Mephisto looked at him with a sweat-drop and his shoulders were shaking, trying to hold in his laughter.

snort* Covering his mouth, the demon tried to regain his composure, "A-ah, are you OK there?" He said shakily. You could see his white flamboyant top hat unconsciously shake as well.

Still twitching from the multi-million volt spasm, Natsu let out a harsh cough and smoke came out of his mouth, voice becoming raspy. "Y-yeah, I-I think I will stay in this hole for now. Name's Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail."

After hearing his name the demon widened his eyes. _Ah, no wonder he can hear her. Celestina did say something about them._ "Well, Natsu-kun, I am Mephisto Pheles, Demon King of time and space. I came here at the request of the girl's mother to send her here for protection, and I must find a certain person who is willing to do so." He then looked at the teen with a discerning eye. "We believe you can do it since you are the only one who found this location. Everyone came and gone before you and not one batted an eye when they approached the hole."

Now sitting up, the flame mage was actually listening, then he finally remembered something. "Wait, I know I have seen that barrier before..."

Mephisto was intrigued, "Do you now?"

"Yeah, it is also known as the Bond Barrier, where the castor of the barrier chooses that one person they trust to take care or become friends of the castor. But it only chooses someone of a loyal clan or certain magic. In this case those who have Dragon Slayer Magic taught by the Dragons who are the most loyal, due to our hidden built in ability Dragon Heart. We gaingain a certain power and ferocity to protect those we care about. It is a blessing and a curse, for not only it is used to become stronger but it also destroys us if we break it." Natsu was looking down with his bangs covering his eyes. It was now lightening up, and the main storm was moving away.

Tilting his head in confusion, Mephisto asked a few more questions, "How do you know this? Have you met somebody with this ability before?"

The pinkette nodded, "Yeah, my father Igneel told me of this spell and what to do if I saw one, I also met a woman before who has a powerful magic. Even though I was still learning how to use mine I still was able to sense hers. She has purple hair and amazing star-like eyes, like a nova." He then laughed, "She was an amazing healer and she used what she called Soul Magic. She showed me this barrier once before."

Mephisto widened his eyes when the Dragon Slayer described his dead wife's magic and appearance, no wonder she told him to come here, she had someone she trusted here.

"I wonder what happened to her?" He asked questioningly, causing the demon to flinch a little. "Wait a minute, deceased mother, Celestina's Barrier...no way." Natsu went wide eyed when his rusty gears in his brain worked into overdrive, causing steam to come out of his ears. "She's dead, isn't she?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"...I'm afraid so...she was murdered in the world of Assiah, leaving a daughter who is very weak at the moment. She was taken as a slave and when I found her she was barely recovering, so I sent her here."

"You did kick that dipshit's ass right!?" Natsu said with frustration puffs popping out of his head as he was stomping in anger, flames exploding out of his body.

This made Mephisto smiled menancingly, "Oh don't worry about that, I made sure that he became my bitch." At this both of them laugh devilishly. Then the demon regained his composure. "Either way, back to business, since you know the effects of the barrier are you willing to risk your life protecting my daughter."

"Wait, daughter? Why don't you protect her?" He said with a glare to the demon, but he was unfazed. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen if he meets Erza?

He had a simple explanation, "Well your kingdom is known as a neutral nation, so it will be far easier to keep her safe. As in my world Assiah and Gehenna is always in a constant battle. And since she is a half demon but her powers has not developed, she is more likely to become possessed. I am hoping you can teach her some magic and that boost might be able to jump-start her powers."

Natsu then thought some more, barely noticing that the rain completely stopped. After a while he gave up and threw his hands in the air. "Ahhhh, I give up! It is making my brain hurt!" He then crossed his arms and turned to the demon king of time. "I understand part of what you are saying, I don't know anything about Ass-iah or Gee-hena or any of that, but if you want me to protect her and teach her magic, I can help but I know I can't do this alone. Can I get help from my friends?"

"As long as she trusts them as well, then I don't see why not." Mephisto agreed.

"All right let get this over with." He then walked towards the barrier and raised his right hand, creating flames in his palm and happened to be pulsating like a heartbeat. Mephisto also noticed it did not feel destructive but the opposite, life, and it made him smile even more. _He really does have a heart of gold._

Touching the center of the glittery black circle he heard a familiar voice pop in his head. "Hello, my dear Natsu." His eyes became wide in his mindscape when he saw a woman appear from out of nowhere. She was wearing a beautiful blue kimono with yellow stars streaking at the bottom of her flowing sleaves and bottom. She has a long straight purple hair, with flat bangs just hovering above her eyes. After Natsu looked at her appearance, he finally stared into her eyes, and they were what he remembered, starry, sky blue eyes, full of warmth and nurture. After a while, the shock started to fade. "Celestina-bachan, you're alive?"

Smiling sadly, she shook her head, "I am sorry, but I am only a projection caused by the barrier to protect my daughter." Celestina then continued, "Before you make the promise I would like to tell you a little of my Reika's story, if you are interested?"

Natsu shrugged, "Not really, everybody has their own secrets, and she can tell me if she wants to. Besides Mephisto told me enough to protect her from harm or from being possessed, but I forgot to ask from who?"

The woman suddenly frowned, loosing all kindness in her eyes. "She has uncles who are full blooded demons who would love to possess those who will be long-lasting hosts for them. She has seven uncles who are demon kings and only a few have human form. Usually, those who don't have that form cannot stay in the world of Assiah for very long so they find suitable hosts. Half-demons like Reika are good examples, and not only that they can live in Gehenna too. That is another thing why I want her here in this world."

At this Natsu tilted his head to one side, raised an eyebrow and a flame in the shape of a question mark appeared above his head. "Huh?"

"As demons they can live freely in Gehenna, but half demons can go in both worlds. Not my daughter though." Celestina said, sadness taking over again. "She does not exhibit any powers at the moment so if she does go to Gehenna, she will surely die."

Natsu blinked a few times, "So that is why you want her to learn magic. To protect herself from the dangers ahead."

She nodded in agreement.

Just then Natsu smiled, leave it all to me and my friends. If I remember right, there are demon slayer magic. I can ask Jiisan if he has any ideas." At this he extended his hand out to Celestina, agreeing to the terms.

Tears started falling from the former Soul mage, hearing his resolve made her really happy. "Thank you Natsu, I entrust you in the protection of my daughter Reika Pheles. The terms have been set. The Bond Barrier and the Dragon Heart have now been bound." At this Celestina, then hugged the fire mage and started dissapating flowing into the arm of the fairy tail emblem. "I know she will be in good hands Natsu. Oh, and tell Amaimon that he will be joining you in his nieces little adventure, *giggle*."

"Don't worry, this is a promise I am determined to keep." Replied Natsu, with light tears in his eyes and a determined smile.

 **Solara Arcana here, this is my third chapter and I have another question, if she decides to learn demon slayer magic, what element it should be and what other magic she should learn? I know she will slowly learn her mother's magic and there is a reason why it will be difficult. Let me know via review or pm. Until then, Ohayou~!**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _ReiN: You will definitely get more. The more the story progress I believe they will get longer._**

 ** _JohnV1896: I thought of that too and have thought of some action with it but we will see._**

 ** _Rebel.jr: I am glad my first story got you hooked. I hope I will never betray you. As for the demon slayer magic and personality, I will reveal her personality soon._**

Mephisto Pheles, the Demon King of Space and Time, was currently watching the scenario with an amused expression in his bored-like eyes. Celestina's Barrier was once a beautiful purple, now became a purple red swirl once the teenage boy Natsu put his hand on the magic circle, indicating the start of the ritual. He also noticed the boy's eyes changed color as well, from a greyish green, to a purplish grey which he knew he made connection with his deceased wife, and his thoughts rang true when he heard him mumble a few times, one word that caught his attention was Celestina-bachan. "Well, I guess he did know my dear wife to a degree. I am liking him more and more each minute!" Stated Mephisto while lowering his head and touching the front part of his white top hat with his fingers, smiling more widely in excitement.

"Ani, why did the ritual start without me? That is no fun." Amaimon showed up a while later in a puff of moss green smoke, sounding a little more frustrated, but still maintaining his bored looking composure with his usual lollipop.

"Amaimon, how is my lovely daughter Reika?" Mephisto asked a little too happily, "And don't worry, you did not miss much. It is just about to get even more exciting!"

"Really?" Questioned Amaimon, with his head slightly tilted and a hand in his pocket. "And mei-chan is currently resting, once the spell activated it somehow put her in a sleeplike state." He then looked at the barrier and Natsu. "Will he accept the responsibility? How will we know of he fails or not?"

"Apparently, despite his oblivious nature, he is familiar with his barrier and your sister-in-law, and he says it has something to do with his magic imprint called Dragon Heart, where the ones who knows dragon slayer magic has a dragons instinct to strongly protect those he cares about, at the cost of ones life. As to how we know, there are two possibilities that could happen. If he accepts the terms and the creator approves the barrier will turn completely blue and a mark will be imprinted somewhere on his person, likely hidden. But," Mephisto dragged that word for a while, spinning his hideously pink umbrella and gaining a mischievous grin. "If he fails to make the terms, the barrier will turn black and some kind of curse will be set upon him. As to what that curse will be, I have no idea!" He finished with a nonchalant shrug.

Amaimon hummed, secretly getting excited about the possible outcome. One side of him wants this plan to succeed to help protect his niece, but being a demon as he is he also wants the boy to fail, wanting to know what gruesome punishment will be put upon. Fortunately, his focus was mainly on Reika, and he is determined to keep her safe and well.

While the Earth Demon was lost in his thoughts he did not realize the magic barrier was starting to react until he got smacked with the usual umbrella from Mephisto. "Heads up, the end is near!"

Sure enough, the barrier started to react quite excitedly, from what was once a purple red combo, now became a brilliant sky blue and started fusing with Natsu, more specifically his Fairy Tail tattoo. What was once a solid red, now became red with a purple hue that blended around the eye and outer edges of the mark. A little bit of his hair changed too, the three points of his bangs they was pointing up had now turned from his natural pink hair to a galactic black that sparkles in the moonlight. Then a bright flash appeared in a brilliant blue pillar indicating the end of the ritual. Once the brightness was gone the demon duo uncovered their eyes and saw Natsu turning around holding the still injured and exhausted ten year old girl, wearing the raggedy clothes of her past life.

He looked at the child with a mix of sadness, anger, and relief. Sad and angry that she is in that condition and that she had to suffer much from it, and relief because she is alive and realized she is almost the exact image of his Celestina-bachan. There were slight differences though, she had small pointed ears and a purple tail, currently hanging towards the ground, lighter colored people that shines like the moon, and her complexion was pale from the lack of sunshine. Her eyes seemed slightly slanted giving a feral look but he could tell even through her closed eyes that she possessed the same kindness as her mother. "She really been through a lot," said Natsu before looking up and saw Mephisto and a new visitor. He looked at the younger looking demon questionably until he remembered something he and Celestina talked about. "You must be Amaimon, one of Reika's uncles." Then he sniffed the air a few times and confirmed something. "That's what I thought, I thought I smelled someone following me, it was you wasn't it?"

The demon duo looked at the Dragon Slayer with a shocked expression. No one was able to detect Amaimon, _no one_ , yet he was able to smell him? And the earth demon was _downwind_! "I am impressed you were able to detect me, I use the earth to mask my scent yet you were able to do it. That doesn't sound like fun." The Earth Demon said.

At this Natsu smiled, "Your right, you did smell like the earth but I was able to detect something else, and it was that you also smelled like lollipops." Once the flame mage said that Amaimon faulted and Mephisto went bighead at his little brother.

"I thought I told you to not eat those sweets when you are on watch!" Yelled a furiously purple-haired demon, several tick marks popping out of his head and tip.

"I thought he was far away." Amaimon said shrinking in response to the Time Demon's Bighead.

"A dragons nose can smell things miles away." Stated Natsu with a deadpan expression.

Amaimon then sweat dropped with that response. "Ah, that explains it."

It was then that the girl in Natsu's arm started to shift, groaning from pain and exhaustion. When she opened her pale star eyes she saw the pink-haired boy staring right down at her with a soft and warm expression. "Hey, I'm glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" He said with a smile.

"Sore, but somehow I feel like some energy is coming back to me." She shifted a little and winced from the wounds. Then a cold wind from the passing storm blew around them and made her shiver. "I'm cold." She then felt the gravity shift as Natsu gently sat on the ground and putting her gently on his lap. With one hand still holding her top half close to his body for warmth, his other hand was unwrapping his white dragon scale scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her body. Since she was small and the scarf was long he was able to wrap it around a few times before tying it up around her midsection.

"How about that, better?" Natsu asked and to Reika it did feel warm from him wearing it and also something else, she sensed a spirit in the scarf as well but thought it was his kindness. "So warm~" Was all she responded and went back to a more comfortable sleep.

All three of the guys were looking the child for a few minutes until a chime was heard from Mephisto's hat, which he took it off and put his hand inside then pulled out revealing a unique cuckoo clock with numbers and scales for which only he can read. "Oh my, it is time for us to go, Amaimon. We have an appointment to keep with the dimensional portal. _Eins, Zwei, Drei~"_ A mirror popped out of nowhere with a snap of his fingers, golden frame design and a draconian marking was on top of the mirror and pink swirls inside the mirror. Then he entered the portal in a poof of pink smoke. Amaimon was about to enter as well when Natsu stopped him.

"Hold on," the earth demon hummed in question. "I forgot to mention this to you earlier but I have a request from Celestina-bachan for you."

Amaimon stopped in his tracks, not knowing what that request would be.

 _Outside the Forest_

In a cave a few miles away from the forest, Happy and Lucy were sitting around the fire pit waiting for Natsu's return. It has been storming for a good while and it was one of the few worries they had, especially when they kept hearing and feeling earthquakes and finally a pillar of light coming from the forest Natsu was in, so both of them were mentally drained.

" _groan_...This is by far the most strangest and straining day I have had to deal with so far. I want to go home!" Lucy yelled and started to throw a tantrum on the ground, kicking up dirt in the process.

"Aye, we will get home eventually, we just have to wait for Natsu." Happy replied, floating over the fire with his Aera magic, and his tail was...well...

"Aren't you afraid your tail is gonna catch fire.." Lucy replied with a deadpan expression.

"Natsu will eat the flame off it." Was his reply.

"You do know he is not here at the moment." Lucy slowly responded.

"Aye!"

Lucy groaned and put her head back on her knees. Wanting to sleep some more.

But she couldn't because just then she started hearing multiple footsteps coming towards her and Happy.

"Happy, heads up. Somebody's coming." Lucy said harshly getting ready into defensive position, a hand touching the Celestial Keys.

"Aye" the cat said seriously as well and hid in the shadows.

The two footsteps came closer and closer until all of a sudden one set was only being heard and it halted before the entrance of the cave.

 _Wait, what is going on?_ Thought Lucy as she peeked between a corner of the rock she was hiding behind. _Where is the other guy?_ Just then she heard a boring voice right behind her. "Hello."

"Hieeeeeek!!!!" Lucy jumped sky high and landed on her butt, holding a hand to her chest. Clearly hyperventilating, she did not have the strength to summon any of her Celestial Spirits at the moment. Then she heard hysterical laughter from the entrance of the cave and it sounded so familiar and it set her off.

"Natsu you are a jerk!" Yelled Lucy as she got up and ran towards the mage preparing a 'Lucy Kick' but she stopped when she saw a girl in his arms, tightly holding a piece of his black vest during her sleep. "Who is this Natsu?" Lucy looked at the child with concerned eyes.

Happy now appearing and landing on his head he looked down at the girl curiously as well. "This is Reika, we will be taking her to Fairy Tail, there are some things I need to talk to Jiji about." Lucy was about to ask what but he cut her off. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I need to talk to him about it first."

Nodding she then realize she forgot about the guy who snuck up behind her. Turning around she yelled, "Alright you, you had your fun and games, come on out!"

Then Amaimon came out of the ground right next to her causing another scream. "Wheeee! That reaction was so much fun! I am glad Natsu told me you scare easily."

The Celestial Mage huffed at Natsu and glared at him with her arms crossed. "Well I'm glad I gave you a good impression," she said sarcastically. The next thing we knew we heard a girl chuckle and all looked at the child, who is now fully awake. "Hi, there." She said.

Reika tried talking to Lucy back but realized she only speaks the demon language enochian and it cannot be translated unless by another demon or someone trustworthy. Looking at Natsu she asked him to say what she is saying to Lucy.

"Strange," Natsu said "Lucy, Reika says she's glad to meet you too and when are we heading to the Fairy Tail?"

Lucy not fazed by the language barrier simply replied, "Tomorrow morning, for now we need to get you bandaged up properly."

こんにちは SolaraArcana here letting you know this is chapter 4 and a new story has been put up. It is called Damona Arcana: a child of dual Origins. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and please check out the new one okay? Until then たのしんで!

A/N still looking for demon slayer magic suggestions!

A/N Thank you fishgirl for naming my OC!


	4. Chapter 5

**Devil Slayer Magic Poll:**

 **Hellfire: 3**

 **Lightning: 1**

 **If you want other devil slayer magic other than those two please let me know.**

 **JohnV1896: Thank you so much, it makes me happy you like my story. And you're right on the parenting magic but remember her mother uses magic as well.**

 **Rel: Thank you;)**

"Alma Ira"/ talking

 _"_ _Alma Ira"/ Reika talking via Natsu_

 _Alma Ira/_ thinking

 **Alma Ira/ spell**

 ** _"_** ** _Alma Ira/ demonic presence_**

The next morning Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Amaimon and Reika continued walking in the forest heading towards Magnolia after a light breakfast. (Well, very light since Natsu and Happy at most of the food in the middle of the night, earning a powerful Lucy Chop when she found out, causing the moon-haired girl Reika to giggle and Amaimon sweat drop in fear.) They kept on walking until they reached the forest swamp and, well… _someone_ started complaining.

"Are you serious!? Why can't we go around it?" Whined Lucy, anime tears falling from her face.

"Unless you want to walk another 3 miles either way to get to where we are going, be my guest. It will be a lot quieter without you complaining every five seconds." Replied the bored voice of Amaimon. He was also sporting a tick mark on his head only to get bigger every time she complained.

The blonde then turned around to look at the Earth Demon, "Shut it you! How do you know how big the swamp is anyways? You are new to Earthland!" Clearly she did not like the moss-haired demon, and the reason was this: bugs in hair anyone?

Amaimon sighed in frustration, rare for a non-emotional demon. "I am the Demon King of Earth, I can easily see the landscape of the land. Besides, I don't see why you are complaining so much, it is just a swamp, it is part of the beauty of the earth."

While those two are continuing to bicker at each other Happy, Natsu, and Reika were looking at them with a deadpan expression and a big sweatdrop behind their heads. Reika, however, was flicking her tail in annoyance.

 _"_ _*sigh* I don't see what the big fuss is about, it is a straight line to Fairy Tail right?"_ Reika asked the pinkette Natsu, who was grumbling with his arms folded.

"Yeah, but why do they hate each other so much?" The flame mage said, oblivious to the pranks Amaimon set on her last night. Grumbling some more he called over to the two, in the middle of the argument. "Hey guys can we get a m—"

"WOULD YOU STAY OUT OF IT?" Both Lucy and Amaimon screamed, causing them to go bighead and poor Natsu to sweat bullets and shrink.

"S-sorry!" Was all he could squeal.

Lucy then rounded back to Amaimon. "Who wants to walk through a murky, disgusting, smelly swamp anyway moss head!? What if I sink!?" Just then a stake with the word moss head struck the earth demon.

At this Reika flinched and said " _Oh shit…here we go."_

"Moss head?" Amaimon repeated, clearly pissed off. "The only thing disgusting and murky here is you acting like a spoiled brat who does not like getting down and dirty hime no baka! You can cross the swamp easily, and you don't have to worry about sinking because of those two large buoys in front of you!" He emphasized by lifting both hands and made a mocking grabbing motion to the chest area. This caused two imaginary stakes to pierce both breasts with the word 'buoy' on them.

"Ooooh, burn!" Said a flying happy, which caused Reika to laugh and Lucy to throw a moss covered rock at the flying cat. _Serves her right, Amai-ji does not like anyone making fun of his hair._

"My boobs aren't _that_ big!" The blonde retaliated while covering her breasts, which is hard because of the size. "At least I don't have a head that looks like broccoli stem!"

Amaimon then blinked a few times at the insult then he touched the tip of his head, sure enough it is puffed up like a broccoli crown. At this a knife pierced through his heart with the word "Broccoli" on it. After the shock of discovering it he was going to round on her again when all of a sudden he felt a strange energy.

He was not the only one though, everybody else sensed it too and it focused around the moon haired girl, who they saw quite clearly was agitated. She was shaking and her eyes were being shadowed from her moonlike hair.

 _"_ _ **This is so stupid**_ _."_ Growled Reika, her voice was becoming dark and sinister. This caused Natsu to back away from her a little bit, the pressure was intense.

 _"_ W-what is going on?" Lucy started to shake and stared at the girl wide-eyed. _What power, is her magic starting to activate?_

 _"_ This is not good." Replied Amaimon, he recognizes that power. And he feared it for some reason.

 ** _"_** ** _If you guys won't get along willingly then I will make you_** _!"_ Yelled Reika, and everyone but Lucy and Happy understood.

"W-wait mei-chan. Hold on…"

 ** _"_** ** _Uno."_** Two blue magic circles appeared underneath both the Celestial Mage and Earth Demon.

"We will stop, fighting…" Amaimon started but he realized they were screwed when Lucy opened her big mouth. "What do you mean WE!?"

 ** _"_** ** _Dos."_** Two blue vines came out of the circle, wrapped them around and lifted them both into the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! What is this!?" Lucy screamed, eyes going big eyed and anime tears falling in fear.

Amaimon responded in his usual monotone. "This is Celestina's spell she taught her daughter, it is a defense mechanism. **Alma Ira."** _This is going to hurt, a lot._

 ** _"_** ** _Tres!"_** At the last command, the vines whipped themselves and joined together at the tip.

WHAK!

The impact was heard all through the forest causing a few birds to take flight. Meanwhile at the epicenter of the sound, Lucy and Amaimon were still wrapped up in the vines. The only difference is that they got slammed into each other head first, causing both of them to pass out, steam coming from their foreheads and their ghosts to come out of their mouths saying the word "itai" in a haunting way.

Once the deed was done, the girl was heavily panting and wobbly from the extensive use of her magic. She was still new to Soul Drive and don't know how to control the amount of energy to use. In the background behind Reika you could see Natsu and Happy staring at her in shock and awe. "H-happy?"

"A-aye."

"Remind me not to agitate her too much."

"Aye."

At this the moon-haired girl looked at Natsu, who flinched at the tired glare. "Got it," He then looked at Lucy and Amaimon. "Hey guys, Reika says if you guys won't stop fighting she will smack you again. She wants to leave the forest and get to Magnolia as soon as we can. What do you guys think?"

Amaimon was the first to come back to the living. "Y-yeah, I will tone it down. It may not be fun but I don't want to get hit again." _Who knew that busty blondes head was so hard._

"O-ok, I will stop complaining. I will use Horologium to carry me in the swamp." Responded Lucy, causing everyone to stare at her in agitation.

 _Why didn't she do that in the first place instead of complaining!_

The next thing they heard was a short breath and a thud, and then the two purple vines disappeared causing Lucy to fall on her butt and Amaimon to land on his feet. The moon-haired girl had finally passed out due to magic depravation, eyes spinning in dizziness. " _Please make the world stop spinning…"_

Amaimon walked up to the child and checked her out."…..Will this happen to mei-chan often?"

"It will until she gets used to her magic." Lucy said while rubbing her bum. "Since it is her first time using it she will be out for a while. She just started to absorb the ethernano naturally, but I am surprised she was able to use it on her own."

"Well, anyway," Natsu said while picking her up gently. "We better get going; we got another day left until we reach Fairy Tail." He then proceeded to wade into the swamp, followed by Amaimon and a silently crying Lucy.

* * *

(Time skip: a mile into the swamp)

" _Are you sure you are going the right way, Natsu?_ Lucy asks questionably." Lucy was inside her spirit Horologium, who looked like a giant grandfather clock. So obviously she can fit in it.

"Since when you have doubted my nose Lucy?" Responded Natsu. He was currently wading in the swamp with Happy on his head. He was also carrying Reika in his arms, still groggy from using her magic for the first time. "Besides, Happy says we are going the right way."

"Have some faith, I am a cat. I have a great sense of smell." Said Happy sniffing the air. "My nose will get us home."

"It is dogs that have a sense of smell, and what does it have to do with direction, she asks quite sarcastically." Said Horologium. "And another thing, where is that Punk-brat? She says suspiciously."

Just then, something started bubbling in front of Lucy, causing her to look at it curiously. Then out of nowhere a green alligator popped out of the swamp, and stared at the blonde with bored look eyes.

"Aaaaaaaahhh, Natsu save me! She says fearfully." Replied Horologium with the celestial spirit having a panic attack inside.

Natsu turned around and laughed. "Relax Lucy, it is just Amaimon."

"But why is he an alligator!? She yells furiously."

Amaimon answered her question. "It is my animal form, most high level demons can transform into animals. And another thing, don't call me brat. I am several hundred years older than you."

"Oh, she says with a deadpan expression."

Once they got out of the swamp, Natsu dried up using his flames and Amaimon just transformed back into human form. And Lucy, well she was still inside Horologium. (Seriously how lazy can she get?) She then heard a knock at the celestial clocks door. Once she looked up, she saw that Reika was looking at her with her cheeks puffed in annoyance.

" _We are out of the swamp, you can walk now."_ Said Reika. (Natsu is repeating her words by the way)

"But I am tired she says childishly."

" _That is because you used your energy to complain."_

 _"_ You're still tired too." Lucy stated, and Reika didn't respond. She did look exhausted, having bags under her eyes. "Why don't you come in, you can sleep some more."

 _"…_ _That does sound nice."_

Just then the five of them heard rustling from a nearby bush and saw two yellow glares of eyes coming from it. "Who's there!?" Natsu yelled and jumped behind the bush and started fighting.

"Damnit Natsu! Why is it your first instinct is to fight! She says angrily." Horologium said.

 _And your first instinct is to complain._ Thought Reika with a deadpan expression. Amaimon was looking in curiosity.

The bush rustled some more then two people jumped out from behind it. One was being Natsu, the other was a half-naked teen with raven like hair, droopy eyes, cross like sword as a pendant. (If you have not seen Rave Master it is the replica of the empowerment sword.)

"It's Gray." Said happy.

"But why is he in his underwear and what is he doing here? Lucy says questionably."

 _This guy gives me the creeps._ Reika thought.

"I went looking for a bathroom." The ravenette said.

"Why do you need to strip in order to use the bathroom?" Natsu replied, now showing a dark look at Gray. "And why would anyone think of using the bathroom in the middle of the forest?"

Amaimon blinked at the pinkette for what he just said. "Natsu, not everyone can find an outhouse in the forest. Besides its good fertilizer."

This made everyone look at him in disgust. "You just had to say that? Thanks for the image. She says grossly."

"No problem."

* * *

(Time skip: Outside the forest)

Once out of the forest the five of them decided to relax on the nearby side of the cliff near the lake. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

" _Amazing, this place is so beautiful. Is that big building Fairy Tail?"_ Reika asked pointing to the town on the other side of the lake.

"Sure is Reika, and soon enough you and Amaimon would meet Jiji." Natsu said with his hands behind his head, and a smile that is infectious. "Maybe you can join Fairy Tail too, and I am sure he can teach you some magic and how to control your Soul Drive."

 _"_ _It does sound like fun!"_ She replied, getting excited.

"So Gray what are you doing here in the forest?" Happy asked, sitting on the cliff fishing.

"I was just finished with my mission, and Fairy Tail is a straight line through the forest." Said Gray, now wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.

"See, I told you." Happy said smugly.

"Oh yeah, if you nose is so great why did you not smell him, smart-alec." Lucy said dryly.

"There are some things you don't want to smell."

"By the way Natsu, I just noticed, what happened to your hair?" Gray asked, completely ignoring the insult Happy gave him.

"My hair?" Natsu said blankly. "What do you mean?" Reika and Amaimon were looking too, Reika was being curious as well but Amaimon knew it was the side effect of the barrier.

"I mean some of your bangs are black like the night sky. Did you somehow burn them?"

"Hah?"

"Gray's right, I did not tell you before, but your hair did change color." Replied Lucy, taking out a small mirror to show Natsu.

He then grabbed the mirror and looked at his bangs in shock. "Wh-what the hell? How did this happen!?" Then he looked at Amaimon, "Did you do this?" He asked the earth demon, knowing he likes to do pranks.

"Actually, no." The green-haired demon replied. "It is a side effect of the spell you encountered. Same thing with your mark too."

It took a while to process that too until he realized he meant the Fairy Tail emblem. When he looked at his shoulder sure enough he noticed the purple hue surrounding it. "Great, I should have known there would be side effects." He said with a deadpan.

"What do you mean?" Replied Gray, looking at Amaimon, then to Lucy, then to Natsu. "What the hell is he talking about?"

But before he could answer a green goblin like creature suddenly appeared and summoned a golden magic circle causing the area to explode. When the dust cleared away Lucy was on all fours hand and legs buried in the sand and her rear was facing Gray, Gray was up to his midriff looking confused as hell, Amaimon was up in the tree somehow excited, and Natsu was upside down in the sand, legs bowed like a frog.

"What the hell was that!?" Yelled Gray.

"Wheee! That was so much fun!" Said and excited Amaimon.

"Owww, that hurt!" Complained Lucy.

"Happy!" Yelled Natsu, sand coming out of his mouth. "Reika!"

 _Where are those two!?_ They all thought in unison.

* * *

Spell Dictionary

Alma Ira: Soul Wrath

 **Solara Arcana here. I will be putting this hold for a month until I finish my second chapter of Damona Arcana. Until then I have two questions.**

 **1: What would the ship be? I already have one set but I need a ship for the others. Surprise me.**

 **2: What element should be Reika's Devil Slayer Magic, or should she learn something else? Again Surprise me.**

 **Until then, Tanoshinde!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Devil Slayer Magic Poll:**

 **Hellfire: 3**

 **Lightning: 1**

 **Earth: 1**

 **Darkness: 1**

REiNozomi: Oooh Darkness Devil Slayer nice

: You are right she does have access to an earth demon. Now lets see if her personality supports it

Last time on DoFT

 _An explosion happened outside the forest near a cliff where six people, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Amaimon, Reika, and Gray were resting before heading towards Magnolia, a town that the Guild Fairy Tail resides. When the dust cleared the entire area turned into sand. Lucy was on all fours her hands and legs were buried in the sand and her butt(which was in a short skirt) was facing towards Gray, Gray was up to his midriff looking confused as hell, Amaimon was up in the tree looking pretty excited, and Natsu was upside down in the sand, legs bowed like a frog._

 _"What the hell was that!?" Yelled Gray_

 _"Wheee! That was so much fun!" Exlaimed Amaimon._

 _"Owww, that hurt!" Complained Lucy._

 _"Happy!" Yelled Natsu, with sand coming out of his mouth. "Reika!"_

 _They all looked around the nearby area and could not find them and they all yelled in unison. "Where the hell are those two!?"_

Now, Back Inside the Forest

 _"Nnnn, wha-what happened?"_ Reika opened her dawn blue eyes and blinked a few times to ease the blurriness and headache. She remembers hearing an explosion, something hitting her head and then nothing. Once she started regaining her cognitive thinking she became aware that she was hanging on a large tree bound by her hands. _What the hell is this!?_ She thought in fear. Then Reika heard somebody yell for help and saw five people surrounding a familiar blue cat. _What the hell, what are they doing to Natsu-nii's cat?_

"We're finally gonna get some real protein." The first two were twins with wild medium length dull orange hair, black slightly lazy looking eyes and were drooling in in the mouth. "No berries for us tonight." They were also wearing a purplish-red trench coat with white trimmings, underneath it was a beige V-neck shirt with the collar was black.

"MEAT!" The third was what you can best describe it, a big ass chicken, with red hair like a comb and a red beard, beady black eyes with four light blush marks on both cheeks, and he was also drooling. He was also wearing a blue farmers overall with gold buttons. He looked like one of the youkai-known as a Basan(fire breathing chicken), hence his name.

"Our future holds a feast." Fourth was a fortuneteller wizard named Kiyon. He has medium length flat black hair, half slanted half droopy eyes and an expressionless face. He was also wearing a purple trench coat with light purple trimmings with a white shirt underneath, silver shoulder armour and kneepads, and dark blue pants. Hovering above his right hand was a floating la'chrima that is glowing a purplish pink.

"Wow, won'tcha look at that Mike." Said Twin One. "Looks like he's shaking Mars, sheesh." Said Twin Two now known as Mike.

"Relax, you don't need to be scared." Said the final person…or thing, named Ryu. He was as short goblin-looking man that is a musty blue in color with elf-like ears and a dark purplish-red target tattoo on his head. He was wearing a green sweater with a hood, and brown arm warmers. He is also wearing a sash with the same purple target draping around his waist, moss-brown pants, and black shoes. "You are going to be in our bellies soon enough."

 _"Like hell I will let you do that, you are not going to eat him!"_ The five looked at the girl who was raging on the tree. _"You are out of your minds if you can eat somebody's friend! Let me go so I can beat you, or just wait until Natsu-nii gets here, your asses will be cooked!"_

They were looking at her for a while before one of them spoke up. "Does anyone know what the brat is saying?" Mars asked.

"I have no clue." said Mike.

 _"Hurry up Link-wannabe, I don't have all day!"_ Reika continued to rage when eventually her tail quick whipped the tree leaving a small crater, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Well, well, well, looks like that brat has some power." Mars said, eyes shadowed and glared at her in amusement. "If she was older we can create a stronger wizard that will help in Eisenwald's goal." He said with his twin agreeing on what he said. "I agree, and since we are no longer a "legal" guild I think our leader won't mind if he hears this."

Hearing this Reika suddenly went quiet and wide-eyed. _What do they mean 'no longer a legal guild'?…And why are these two looking at me like that?_ The moon-haired girl started to shake, they were really making her uncomfortable. The five noticed this and all of laughed in amusement.

"It's fine, if things happen we have ways to get rid of her." The twins said together, getting close to her. They both lifted their hands and tried to touch her, causing her to freak out.

 _"Dame, stay away!"_ She screamed.

 _Inside the Forest_

"Happy, Reika! Where are you!?"

Gray, Natsu, Amaimon, and Lucy were now in the forest looking for Reika and Happy. Amaimon was touching the ground sensing vibrations in the area but everything had vibes different from Earth and the Ethernano made things very fuzzy all over the place and causing so many disturbances. Gray and Lucy were looking around the nearby area and calling out their names, but they hadn't found any clues or heard anyone. Natsu was trying to sniff them out in all directions but strangely enough, he was barely getting anything of the stranger's scent that he detected in the area of the explosion nor Happy nor Reika, they had some kind of ant-detection barrier or some kind of scent masking them.

"Picked up anything Natsu?" Gray asked after looking for 30 minutes.

"Nnnnn," Natsu was still sniffing the air, and the more he sniffed the angrier he was getting. Eventually he started breathing fire in a rage. "What the hell's going on!? I barely smell Happy, Reika and that man who kidnapped them! How can a dragon's nose fail at a time like this!" He then fire-punched a nearby boulder, causing it to explode. Lucy and Amaimon stayed in silence while he was raging. "Where the hell are they!?"

"Natsu, calm down, it's not like you to get this riled up like this." Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder trying to get his attention, causing him to growl. "Freaking out won't help us find them, we need to-." All of a sudden Gray's hand got smacked away by the flame mage.

"You don't understand, I made a promise to Celestina-bachan and I intend to keep it!" Natsu yelled in frustration. "And Happy is my buddy!"

Gray gave him a blank stare after that comment. "What do you mean, Natsu? What promise?"

Natsu looked down in frustration. "..Nothing."

Amaimon then spoke up once he stopped feeling the vibrations under the earth. "I appreciate what you are doing Natsu, but you should know you can't protect Reika all the time. You don't have to protect Mei-chan over every little thing, but the thing is that we don't know if she was kidnapped by the mages or followed the mages when they kidnapped Happy." He then walked up to him. "Besides, if Mei-chan really is in danger you will be notified by a special marking that was created during the ceremony."

Natsu thought for a while on what the Earth Demon said. It did make sense, and he was right that he was trying too hard trying to protect the child. And he did say that he would need the help of friends. "Alright, I'm calm. But what do you mean about the last part, what kind of notification?"

As if on cue Natsu hissed in pain and grabbed his right arm as his Fairy Tail mark started to glow around the makeshift eye, and his eyes turned a pure blue seeing Reika hanging on a tree with two strangers walking closer to her with and identical sadistic grin and Happy tied to a stick surrounded by the other three with drool dripping from their mouths.

 _"Don't you dare touch me!"_

 _"This brat is feisty, she will definitely make things entertaining." Said the Twins. They were caressing her face and trying to remove the scarf around her body. She was squirming and then she whipped her tail and hit one of the duo, causing him to get sent back several feet into another tree. He then crouched down coughing and gasping for breath. "This girl…is quite powerful…she wasn't before."_

 _"I wonder if it has to do with her rage or fear?" The other twin said, now keeping his distance._

 _The chicken mage laughed(more like clucked) at the duo, and the goblin guy grinned evilly. "Looks like we need to put her in her place."_

 _Happy suddenly looked angry, his blue and white tail twitched in annoyance. "Leave her alone!"_

 _"Sure we will leave her alone…for now." The goblin-man said, chuckling darkly. "We will season you up a bit. Hahaha!"_

The vision then cleared and Natsu's eyes returned to normal. Gray, Lucy, and Amaimon were looking at him in confusion, and they were getting scared from the aura he was giving off. He looked livid.

"They do have Happy and Reika, and I don't like what they are planning to do to them." He said darkly, eyes becoming draconic activating his dragonslayer magic. "And now I know where they are! I will tell you guys about the promise I made on the way there, they are near the river."

"Right!" Everybody said in unison.

Everyone started running towards the location and while Natsu started explaining about the Bond Barrier, Reika's condition, teaching her magic, and the possibility of her getting possessed by the other 6 Demon Kings of Gehenna. While he was talking, Gray couldn't help but think that the name Celestina sounded familiar. Then it hit him.

"Natsu, this Celestina you know. She is not one of the most gifted healers in Fiore is she? The Ten Wizard Saints? The Soul Mage of Fairy Tail? I thought she disappeared seven years ago?"

"She did, I met her before that. She told me a lot about Fairy Tail, and the members there. That is also one of the reasons I came to Magnolia in the first place, she made it sound a lot of fun."

"If that's the case we better hurry up and save her daughter." Gray stated with new determination.

 _Back to Reika and Happy_

"Leave Reika alone! When Natsu gets here he will kick all your asses!" Happy yelled, still strapped on the campfire stick.

The goblin eventually had enough, "That's it! We are going to cook you now! Basan, light him up!"

"Meat!" The chicken mage now named Basan, held the twisted wooden staff with a red la'chryma igniting the staff in flames.

 _"Happy!"_

"Hold it right there buddy!"

"Meat?" The chicken stopped abruptly and the five goons were looking up on a nearby cliff where Natsu and the others were looking down at them with anger. Natsu continued talking while cracking his knuckles. "That is my friend you are trying to roast pal."

"And that girl is my mei-chan you are holding hostage." Said Amaimon, now in his half-demon, half-aligator form, eyes now shadowed glowing a demonic green. The goons shivered slightly with the killer intent the duo was giving off.

 _"Natsu-nii, Amai-ji!"_ Reika yelled in relief.

"You all wizards, aren't you? What guild are you from?" Asked Gray.

Then the goblinman Ryu regained composure, "We're not telling." He then commanded the others. "Get 'em!"

"Gray, Amaimon, let's do this." Natsu said, glaring at the five.

"All right, but don't tell me what to do." Said Gray, arms crossed and looking disapprovinly.

"How badly can I hurt them?" Asked Amaimon darkly.

"Bad enough to regret their decision."

"Good enough." The earth demon smiled menacingly. "This is definitely going to be fun!"

They all lunged at each other, the twins re-quipped their three pronged weapons called sai and lunged at their first target, Natsu who just dodged and went straight to the goblin.

He countered the pinkettes frontal assault, slammed his fist on the ground and used magic. **"Sand Bomb, go!"** The wall of sand then surrounded Natsu and started spinning around him.

"Natsu!" Screamed Lucy. "That idiot, he got caught already!"

Gray just responded normally, "He'll be fine, you just rescue Happy and the girl."

"Right!

Gray vs. The Twins

"Let's get the lazy looking guy!" Said Mars, summoning magic to make his Sai longer and sharper.

"Wait, which one, nii-san!" Replied Mike, doing the same thing to his Sai.

"THE ONE THAT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A CROCODILE!"

They lunged at Gray together trying to attack with their magic enhanced Sai's but the ravenette just parried and dodged their strikes. Putting his hand on the first twin's weapon bringing it down away from his stomach and hitting the guy's chin with an elbow jab. The second twin tried to aim for Gray's head but sidestepped and dealt a powerful roundhouse kick to the side.

Gray just stared at them with his hands in his pockets. "You guys are pathetic, is that the best you can do?"

The twins glared at him menacingly, "We will show you the true powers of our guild." The said together and adjusted their sais. **"Lightning Charge/Flame Charge!"** Each one of their weapons was now surrounded by either fire or lightning, and lunged at Gray once more.

Gray in response just scoffed. "Great, another Flame-Brain and a Lightning Jerk." He then sidestepped the first twin with his electric weapon and twisted his waist around to get a kick around the flame user's waist, causing him to flinch and launch backwards towards his older brother. Unfortunately, the way Gray had them placed caused the older twin's sai to graze the others shoulder sending a powerful electric current to his body, rending him unconcious.

"Mike!" Mars looked livid, his weapon now surging more wildly than ever. "How dare you do that to my brother! I will electrocute you dead!" Now running head on with his sai away from him, he transformed his weapon into a long trident. **"Lightning Halberd!"**

Thrusting the halberd towards Gray, who looked at it impassively, before he dodged it at the last second. He then thrust his halberd again trying to skewer his gut but the ravenette just twisted aside. This kept going on, thrust, dodge, jab, parry, stab, jump back. Eventually after several strikes and a messed up battlefield later, only one was panting heavily and the other just continued to stand like nothing. "Why can't you just die!"

"How can I with weapon and magic skills like that?" Grey said, "You are seriously lacking in those two department."

"Why you…"

"Why don't I show you." Gray then smirked, got into his stance and slammed both fists together. " **Ice Make: Lance!"**

Out of Gray's hands shot out multiple ice spears and aimed at the enemy who went wide-eyed in shock. Trying to dodge them but eventually he got hit, starting to freeze certain parts of his body in place. "What the hell?" He was struggling to get free until he felt an oppressive aura coming from Gray, who looked like an Oni with his eyes showing a demonic blue.

 **"Now this is what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail."** He said darkly causing shivers down Mars' spine. Then he summoned ice again, this time with a devilish grin. **"Ice Make: Hammer!"** A gigantic hammer appeared above the orangettes head and started to fall. Screaming in fear that is all that we heard until it finally made contact, causing the area to shake furiously.

"Two down, three to go."

Battle: Gray VS. The Twins

Winner: Gray


End file.
